


In Which Meenah and Vriska's Relationship Is Explored

by OverEmotionalFuckery



Series: Generationstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humanstuck, Piercings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverEmotionalFuckery/pseuds/OverEmotionalFuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meenah and Vriska's relationship is explored through five moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Meenah and Vriska's Relationship Is Explored

"Ugh, god just shut up! I am so sick of people like you always telling me that I could do better and that this is going to help me when I get older." Meenah looked up at the source of the commotion. Across the hall, a younger student was yelling at one of the teachers, clearly very upset, judging by the way she gestured with her hands and flipped her hair around. 

"When the fuck am I gonna need to know the chemical formula for salt or how to solve for x? This shit doesn't have anything to do with the real world, and I'm fucking sick of being told that I 'have to' learn this shit. I'm done!" Meenah's eyebrows raised, now very interested in the other girl. She watched her walk away, slamming one of the doors open as she stormed out of the building. A slight smile on her face, Meenah pushed herself off the wall and jogged after her - the teacher's stunned look didn't even change when Meenah passed him. 

"Hey!" Meenah shouted once outside. The other girl turned around, quirking an eyebrow up. 

"What do you want?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"I thought it was pretty cool, what you said back there." Meenah clapped a hand on the girl's back. The girl watched as Meenah pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket, sticking one between her lips and lighting it. "You want one?" she asked, holding out the pack to the girl. She took a cigarette and pulled out her own lighter. "I'm Meenah," Meenah said while returning the pack and lighter to her pocket. 

The other girl exhaled smoke and said, "Vriska Serket." 

\---

"Are we really gonna do this, Serket?" Meenah asked, lurking in the doorway while Vriska walked to the middle of the garage. 

"Of course. Mom's getting drunk at the Ampora's and won't be home tonight. We won't have many opportunities like this." Vriska ran her hand down the entire length of the dark blue motorcycle. "Unless you're scared?" Vriska added, smirking as she threw one leg over the seat of the bike. 

"No way am I scared," Meenah said, walking over to the bike. "Helmets look badass though; do you have one I could wear?" 

Vriska rolled her eyes and heaved a huge, melodramatic sigh. "Helmets don't look badass, but if you want one, I guess you can wear my mom's." She walked over to the helmet hanging by the door and tossed it to Meenah. Then, after a split second of thought, grabbed the leather jacket that was hanging beneath the helmet. The jacket was a simple black, with the word 'Marquise' across the back. It was too big, and if Vriska were just a little taller or if her shoulders were just a little bit wider, it would have actually made her look bigger and more intimidating. Instead, it just made her look like a little girl playing dress up. Vriska rolled the bike out to the driveway and locked the garage. She straddled the bike again, Meenah climbing on behind her. 

"Hold on tight, Peixes," Vriska said, the bike roaring beneath her as she pulled out into the street. 

Meenah clung to Vriska's skinny waist, and even though she couldn't hear it through the helmet, she could feel it when Vriska laughed and shouted in a rush of sheer adrenaline. 

They drove along back roads, roads with nothing but corn fields or forest on either side, roads that didn't even have lines painted on them. Vriska, despite not having a license, drove with considerable skill, and after about ten minutes, Meenah's grip had loosened and she was grinning from ear to ear, unable to control the laughter that bubbled up out of her. 

They didn't get back until almost four in the morning, and they were still laughing and giggling, and Meenah's legs were jelly, but she was happy. Vriska returned the jacket and helmet to their place by the door (although she had paused a moment before removing the jacket). 

"So Peixes, how was it?" 

"It was great," Meenah said, breathlessly. "So unbelievably great." 

"Good." Vriska smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

"Maybe next time.. I can drive?" 

"Don't count on it," Vriska said, playfully punching Meenah's arm. 

\---

The first time they kissed, they were drunk.

They had been talking about exes, and Vriska was practically shouting about her last girlfriend. Meenah listened as Vriska told tales of her ex-girlfriend's nagging, and how she tried to get Vriska to change, and how Vriska loved her even though she drove her insane. Her face was red and she was waving her arms around, and she spilt Jack Daniels on the floor but Meenah didn't care.

And then suddenly , Meenah's lips were on Vriska's, and her eyes were closed so she couldn't see Vriska's eyes widen in surprise and then shut slowly as she kissed back. Meenah couldn't taste anything but the alcohol on their breath and the slightly fruity hint of Vriska's lip gloss. Meenah leaned back, pulling Vriska with her, until they were laying together on the futon, Vriska almost on top of Meenah. They kissed until they fell asleep, arms and legs tangled around each other. 

When they woke up the next morning, neither of them said anything and they both assumed the other had forgotten. 

The second time they kissed, they were sober, but that didn't make anything any better. 

Meenah had gone over to Vriska's house and they were going to hang out together. However, Meenah got side tracked in the kitchen, where Vriska's older sister Aranea was making dinner. Vriska crossed her eyes and watched as Meenah attempted to flirt with Aranea, who smiled softly  while dishing out sassy responses. They kept giggling, and hot bitter jealously trickled into Vriska's stomach. Jaw clenched, she stared at the two of them until Meenah (finally, Vriska thought) decided to head to Vriska's room, but not without a light pat to Aranea's butt on her way out. 

Vriska stood in her room, glaring at Meenah out of the corner of her eye. Meenah stood in front of her friend, looking down with a puzzled expression. 

"What's eating you, Serket?" 

"Oh, nothing." She flipped her hair back. "Maybe the fact that you ignored me in favor if my sister!" 

"Hey man, I just met your sister like a week ago. I'm just tryin to be nice." Meenah shrugged. 

"Last time I checked, 'being nice' did not include flirting," Vriska said, her voice quiet and steely. 

"Man, there ain't a single reason why I shouldn't be all up on her." 

"God, you are so dense," Vriska muttered. She crossed the room in two strides, grabbed Meenah's shirt, and pulled her down into a kiss. Meenah could see tears in the corners of Vriska's eyes, and she placed her hands on Vriska's arms and pushed her away. 

"What are you doing, Serket?" she asked softly. Vriska laughed bitterly.

"What do you think? God, do you really not remember?" She put her hands on her hips and looked up at the ceiling, letting out another hallow laugh. "Do you really not remember the last time we kissed?" 

Meenah flushed and Vriska smirked knowingly. 

"I was drunk," Meenah said, stumbling over her words. 

"Not an excuse," Vriska replied. "It doesn't change the fact that you kissed me." 

"Vriska, I was drunk, and you were drunk, and that was a long time ago..." 

"Are you saying you regret it?" 

"No! It's not that I regret it... It's just... something that happened. It didn't really mean anything." Meenah shrugged and looked away. 

"It didn't mean anything," Vriska repeated. "You kissed me, and it didn't mean anything. " She pointed at the door. 

"Get out." 

"Vriska, wait -"

"Get out of my face, get out of my house, get out, get out!" 

Meenah gave her one last look, pleading Vriska to let her stay and talk it out, but Vriska's harsh gaze didn't soften. With her shoulders sagging and her hands stuffed in her pockets, Meenah left. 

Vriska threw herself on her bed and cried hot, angry tears into her pillow. She didn't come out the rest of the night, and didn't respond to any of Meenah's texts the next day. 

\---

The next time they spoke was because of someone intervening. 

Aranea was not going to sit by and watch her baby sister lose the only real friend she had. So she invited Meenah over and took her up to Vriska's room. 

"Aranea, what the hell are you doing?" Vriska snapped as soon as the door opened. "What the hell is she doing here?" she asked, pointing at Meenah. 

"You two are both being children, refusing to talk to each other like this. You guys are best friends, and I don't want to see either of you lose that over something so stupid." She sat down on the edge of Vriska's bed and crossed her legs. "You guys are going to make up, one way or another." 

Vriska glanced up at Meenah and quickly glanced down again, crossing her arms and drawing her legs up to her chest. Meenah stuffed her hands in her pockets and shuffled back and forth. 

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Aranea said, looking from one girl to the other. 

"I'm sorry, Serket," Meenah mumbled. "I said some things without really thinking. I was emotional, and I'm sorry." 

"Your apology is accepted," Vriska said, straightening her legs out. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to say, Vriska?" Aranea asked. 

Vriska was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry you didn't like it when I kissed you." 

"Oh come on now!" Aranea said, lightly slapping Vriska's leg. 

"Fine! God!" She shot Aranea a quick glare and then turned back to Meenah. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," Vriska said. "I wasn't really thinking clearly." 

"When are you ever thinking clearly?" Aranea said, a thin smile crossing her face. Vriska nudged her sister with her foot playfully. "Can I ask what happened in the first place?" Aranea asked. 

Meenah and Vriska exchanged a look, and Aranea waited impatiently for someone to say something. Finally Vriska shrugged and spoke up. 

"We kissed." 

"What? When?" Aranea leaned forward, anxious for more details. 

"The last time I was here," Meenah said. "It was just a kiss, Aranea, calm your tits." Vriska tossed a small smile at Meenah.

"You guys got in a fight... over a kiss?" 

"Basically." Vriska shrugged and flipped her hair. 

Aranea stood up and straightened her skirt. "Well, it looks like my job here is done. You know where to find me should you need a mediator." 

She left and Meenah took a seat on the bean bag next to the bed. After five minutes of awkward conversation peppered with nervous laughter, the words began to flow smoothly again, and by the time Meenah left, it was like nothing had ever happened between them. 

\---

Meenah is the entire reason Vriska has a piercing, and most of the reason why she wants more. 

It started when Vriska said she thought Meenah's piercings looked hardcore, and Meenah said she did them herself. 

"You pierced yourself?" Vriska asked. 

"Well, my ears. The first eyebrow piercing was done by a pro, as a gift from my sister. The second one was done by me." 

"That is so badass." 

"It's not a big deal. I could do one for you, if you want," Meenah offered. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. You got a safety pin around here somewhere?" Meenah asked. "I could do your ears for you in ten minutes flat if you get me a safety pin, some rubbing alcohol, some cotton swabs, a new eraser or a bit of cork, and an earring. Actually, forget the earring." Meenah reached up and took a silver and fuchsia stud out of her ear and held it out to Vriska. "You can have this one." 

"Are you sure?" Vriska asked, taking the earring from Meenah.

"Yeah. I've got another at home. It was in one of the holes that doesn't have a match on the other side." Meenah pointed to the empty hole in her ear, towards the top, and sure enough, there wasn't anything like it in the other ear. 

"I'm ready when you are," Vriska called from the bathroom down the hall. Meenah walked in and saw Vriska standing with her hands on her hips, with a safety pin, rubbing alcohol, a bag of cotton balls,  a rubber eraser, and the earring laid out on the counter. 

"Alright, where do you want it?" Vriska pointed to a spot on the shell of her ear. "You sure you want it there? It's gonna hurt like a bitch, since it's cartilage." 

"I can take it. Go big or go home." 

"If you say so," Meenah said, smiling a grin that looked almost predatory. "Hop up on the counter so I can get started." 

Vriska sat up on the counter and pulled her hair around to her other shoulder. Meenah wiped down Vriska's ear with the rubbing alcohol and marked the spot she was going to puncture with the sparkly blue eyeliner she found on the counter. She picked up the safety pin and the eraser. 

"Last chance to back out, Serket." 

"Do it." 

"Hold still," Meenah said softly. She poised the needle just above Vriska's skin, her hand steady from plenty of practice. She was acutely aware of the fact that her hip was pressed against Vriska's leg, and the space between them was minimal, and their faces were very close. In one thrust, she stabbed the pin through Vriska's ear. The eraser kept the needle from puncturing the skin beneath her ear. Vriska gasped and scrunched her eyes shut, blinking back tears. 

"Told you it would hurt." Meenah tsk'd quietly as she quickly replaced the safety pin with the earring and wiped the area down with rubbing alcohol again. Vriska hissed loudly. 

"Oh please. This isn't even that bad." Vriska managed to keep the tears from running down her face, and covered up the thick pain in her voice with smugness. 

"If you say so," Meenah replied, rolling her eyes. "You're gonna want to wash that twice a day with a saline solution. I'll show you how to make some downstairs. If it gets infected, clean it more frequently until it clears up. You've got to twist it around every so often to make sure the hole isn't closing up around it, but try not to touch it too much." 

"Anything else, mom?" 

"Shut up or I'll flick your ear." Meenah brought a finger close to Vriska's ear, only to have it swatted away. "It actually looks pretty good on you, Serket." 

"Of course it does. Everything looks good on me." Vriska tossed her hair as she walked out of the room. 


End file.
